


My Snowflake

by Shion (Nightmare_Taichou)



Series: 25 Days of Toruka Christmas [3]
Category: ONE OK ROCK
Genre: Established Relationship, Fluff, M/M, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-03
Updated: 2018-12-03
Packaged: 2019-09-06 15:28:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,105
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16835392
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nightmare_Taichou/pseuds/Shion
Summary: Day 03:"Snowflakes"They say that each snowflake is unique, and has a different pattern from all the others. Moriuchi Takahiro has come to realize that this doesn’t only apply to frozen water, but also to his guitarist and lover —Yamashita Toru.





	My Snowflake

**Author's Note:**

> Day 03: Snowflake

…

…

Toru noticed that his lover has been acting weird these few days.

Normally, the vocalist was bubbly and a ball of sunshine in the morning, but lately, he’s been acting _strange._ Taka has been zoning out a lot, and asking a lot of out-of-context questions, but most importantly, he’s been asking: _“what do you like?”, “what do you want for Christmas?”_ or the absolute killer, _“I want to get you a present, Toru. Is there anything you want?”_ To make things worse, Taka’s _always_ using his cute pout on him, making it hard to suspect him. So the guitarist just plays along with his lover, hoping that he’ll find out _something._

Realizing that this was getting him nowhere, Toru got out of bed with a slight frown on his face. Taka had gotten up earlier “to make breakfast” even though Toru wanted to sleep in and cuddle with the vocalist.

“Fuck,” he snorted with an eye roll. He then walked down to the kitchen from their bedroom, only to find it empty, except for a note tacked on the fridge.

_Gonna be out, be back soon._

Toru crumpled the paper in his fist. What’s that supposed to mean? Going out? Out where? He knew Taka has a tendency to feel like travelling, or a couple of his friends invited him out or whatever, but damn, that’s so _vague._

“Keep calm Toru,” the guitarist said as he leaned over the counter. “He said he’ll be back soon.”

Still, there was a part of him that was slightly concerned. Sure, he trusts Taka, but his behaviour these days indicated that he’s _hiding_ something. And Toru didn’t know _what_ he was hiding. It was somewhat irritating — rather, infuriating— that something could be silently killing (figuratively speaking) his vocalist and he couldn’t do anything about it because Taka won’t talk.

“Could it be the comments on our new song?” Toru pondered. _“Stand out, fit in”_ was released couple weeks ago, and there were lots of comments like _“I want the old OOR back”_ or _“This is too poppy”_ and some even went as far to call them _“One Ok Pop”._ Naturally, for Taka who’s always on social media, he’ll encounter comments both good and bad. “I hope he—”

Suddenly, he heard the sound of a door opening and closing. He dashed out of the kitchen to the living room where he could see the genkan in full view. There Taka was, sitting and removing his shoes.

“Hey, babe.” Taka said, in the middle of taking his shoes off. “What’s —” he broke off when he caught the look on Toru’s face.

“Takahiro.” The guitarist started, his voice made the vocalist break out in cold sweat. “What are hiding from me?”

“I…I’m not hiding anything.” The vocalist averted his gaze from his lover.

“Don’t try to stall or lie to me.” Toru hissed. “I’ve noticed that you’ve been quite out of it these days. What the hell is wrong with you? Are you sick? Is it that you’re feeling down because of, _I don’t know,_ since you won’t tell me? Or is it that you’re concerned about the comments on our new song? Well if that’s the case, can’t you just fuck it and move on?” Toru voice descended lower, almost sounding like a whisper. “Please open up to me, Taka. Why are you doing this to yourself? To me?”

Taka stared at Toru with admiration. He want to say something but at the moment, his mind wasn’t processing things properly so he ended up blurting out, “Toru, when are you gonna marry me?”

“Eh?” the guitarist was taken aback by the sudden question.

“I —I —I —! It came out wrong! I meant that —!” Taka buried his face in his palms to hide his embarrassment. If only the earth could swallow him whole right now.

“Set the date.” Toru smirked, leaning down to kiss Taka on his forehead.

“Eh?”

“You heard me, set the date.”

Once again, Taka turned beet red. Toru was serious?

“But really, that’s what got you so out of it these days?”

Taka blushed. “Ah no…I wanted to buy you a gift and I…didn’t know…” the vocalist fidgeted with his fingers nervously. Then, he dug inside his coat and pulled out a small blue box. Toru raised an eyebrow at this, as Taka was still fidgeting from nervousness. He found it strange, that Taka can perform in front of thousands with ease, but to give him a gift he’s shaking in his boots.

A soft chuckle escaped his lips.

“Are you laughing at me, you bastard?!” Taka roared.

“You’re adorable. That’s all.”

Once again, Taka’s face reddened from the blush. “Here.” He thrust the box into Toru’s chest to which the guitarist took before it fell. “I had that custom made for us.”

Wordlessly, Toru opened the small box and saw two pairs of necklaces, both in the shape of a snowflake with their pictures in the centre. Their designs were different but of course, it was nonetheless beautiful.

“Wow, Taka…this is…”

“I hope you like the design.”

“I do.” Toru replied. “But tell me, why snowflakes? Is it because it’s snowing?”

“Not really.” The vocalist smiled. “When I was a little boy, my mother told me that each snowflake is unique —has its own design from the others. Remembering that, I was reminded of you.” Toru raised an eyebrow. “I mean, you’re you. Sure there are other “Yamashita” and “Toru” out there, but you’re the only Yamashita Toru, my crazy guitar King. The way you smile, you way you stalked me into joining your band, the way you keep us motivated and shit, and the way you fuck me senseless every day…”

Toru face-palmed at the vocalist. He just _had_ to add _that_ in there.

“So, you’re pretty much my very own unique snowflake. There’s no other Yamashita Toru like you out there, so that’s why —”

Toru couldn’t wait until Taka was finished. He grabbed the vocalist by the waist and smashed their lips together. His kiss was fiery and full of passion and probably lust as well.

“How sweet of you, Takahiro.” Toru murmured against his lips. “But likewise, you’re quite unique too. Your beautiful voice is one of a kind, your tyrant-like attitude too. The way you hum in the kitchen when you’re cooking or the way you tend to scratch your neck when you’re nervous in an interview, all the shit that you do, the good, the bad and the ugly, is what makes you Moriuchi Takahiro.” He gave him a chaste kiss on his lips. “My little snowflake.”

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading~  
> I'll be posting later again tomorrow because I'm sick due to the weather changes...


End file.
